


ghost

by asterbells



Series: tripping on skies sipping waterfalls [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3am shower thoughts i don't even know, F/M, For Want of a Nail, Gen, if nohebi won against nekoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many-worlds hypothesis states there is a very large, perhaps infinite, number of universes, and everything that could possibly have happened in our past, but did not, has occurred in the past of some other universe or universes. For every victory there is a loss, and for every loss there is a victory.</p>
<p>In a different story, Nohebi continued to Nationals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghost

**Author's Note:**

> ????????????????? ????? ?????????? all i can tell you is that i was showering at 3am and then this happened
> 
> the first sentence of summary taken from wikipedia's many-worlds interpretation page

* * *

 

 

It goes like this.

 

In one story, their ace is not injured in the match against Itachiyama. In another, Nekoma is unable to fully recover from the loss of their pillar.

 

In all of these stories, Nohebi moves on to Spring High.

 

Mika goes home.

 

* * *

 

_ “He was, they were amazing, Risa, absolutely amazing.” _

 

_ “You went to the match?” _

 

_ “Yeah. I don’t… it’s not that I’ve forgiven him for everything, but…” _

 

_ “But?” _

 

_ “I was wrong to say what I did, but we both were. Wrong, that is.” _

 

_ “Did you talk to him afterwards?” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “Mika?” _

 

_ “...No. No I think I lost that right already.” _

 

* * *

 

In these stories, sometimes they meet, sometimes they don’t.

 

She’ll only ever offer a smile and word of support. He’ll only ever stutter a word of thanks.

 

Nohebi gets ready for Nationals.

 

Mika will attend every match.

 

* * *

 

_ “When’s the first match?” _

 

_ “Risa? It’s tomorrow 10 in the morning, why? Are you also coming?” _

 

_ “Of course I am! You’re going right?” _

 

_ “Yeah… But you don’t have to _ — _ ” _

 

_ “Don’t be silly of course I’d go! Our school! At Nationals! Besides I have to see the super cool captain for myself don’t I?” _

 

_ “Risa… Thank you…” _

 

_ “They’d better not lose though, Nohebi’s gotten this far and we’re gonna make it to the top.” _

 

_ “Of course!” _

 

* * *

 

But the fact of the matter is, none of these stories will write their victory. 

 

The first or the second, the third or the last. The last ball is missed and the last point assigned.

 

Nohebi Academy is eliminated from the Spring High Nationals.

 

Mika cries.

 

* * *

 

_ “...You’ve worked hard.” _

 

_ “Mika-chan?!” _

 

_ “Suguru… ‘Suguru is only ever absorbed in his club activities, he’s no fun.’ Ever since the Tokyo Representative Qualifiers, I’ve wanted to take that back. I’m sorry for saying something like that.” _

 

_ “...Even though it was all I ever did, it still ended up like this.” _

 

_ “You guys made it all the way to Nationals! It’s amazing to be recognized on a national scale already…” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “I understand now, you know, after watching so many of your matches, why you were always obsessed with club activities. You… You were really cool, you know?” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “Next time, teach me how to play volleyball.” _

 

_ “...Sure.” _

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> (in one story, she never goes to the qualifier match, she never looks back. by the time january's come around she barely even thinks about her once upon a boyfriend)
> 
> lmao so like,,, me just trying to be fancy about the whole "what if nohebi won" thing i'm a weenie by e
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbelis) | [tumblr](https://tei-gen.tumblr.com)


End file.
